Scarlet Pink
by WolfFaunas3
Summary: Mine has had a rough childhood. That all ends when Erza invites her to Fairy Tail. But what type of magic does Mine posses? It is one dating back to a time before Zeref was even born. It is the magic Imperial arms.
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet Pink**

 **A fic written by mylittlejedi**

I don't own fairy tail or akame ga kill. They belong to their rightful owners.

Please support the official releases.

"In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guide that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail." The city of Juniper was not this certain place. Juniper was a popular business trade city along the river and for it came a vast amount of wealth. One train ride away from Magnolia and you could find yourself here. The self-proclaimed perfect town had a very big issue on the west side slum area; racism. To the west of this town there was a tribe of nomads that came by each year to restock supplies but sometimes one of them went into town and got a little reckless this lead to a member of the city to give birth to a baby to one of those nomads but they never stayed long enough to wait for it. Those who did bore these children were ridiculed and hated on each day and it was even worse for the kids. Some parents kept them no matter what, others gave them up to adoption to avoid the views of the town, and few very few just leave them on the streets to fend for themselves. Now while the people of west side Juniper were racist they would never actually kill them but they'd also never listen to their pleas for help, never acknowledge them and even beat them when they did. These children were titled them as half-breeds and to be labeled as one meant a life of pain was ahead of you. But while this town does have Fairy tail or any other wizard guild events in this town will set in motion events that will save the guild in time. And the story about an unlikely pair and with that story where friends can become enemies.

 **Chapter 1 the fateful meeting**

 **Juniper**

October 10 x777

The usually busy town began to settle down it almost seemed as a ghost town with its lights still on. At one of its restaurants called Salamander tongue, the side door opened revealing a middle age man carrying a black bag in one hand and in the other a to go bag filled with leftover food that no one ate. He was the owner of the restaurant and was slowly closing up for the day. He didn't dilly dally, he just went straight for the dumpster and started to put in the key for the lock. Why did he have a lock you might ask, because a few half breed twerps were roaming this town and he didn't want to feed them even if it was garbage. After that he went inside to do everything else.

Across the street in a dark alley a figure stood out of the shadows and revealed itself to be a girl. She was maybe at the very least nine, her height no taller than her age. Her big eyes and messy, disheveled hair shared the same color: a very vibrant pink. Her body was petite and frail surrounding that were her clothes. They were far from special just a large clump of white rags and had oversized pink shoes on. She stared at the dumpster with a look of hunger: even a blind man could tell that this little girl was starving.

She carefully walked up to the dumpster and moved towards its lock and looked it over for it was the only thing in her way of having food in her stomach tonight. She looked around to see if the coast was clear. When she saw that no one was around she searched the ground until she found what she needed, a hairpin. She pick it up in glee and started to move it around in the lock and she was even more gleeful when she managed to get the lock open. She lifted the lid grabbed to the go bag and went back to the alleyway to see what she got tonight. She opened it to find a half-eaten bacon burger with extra bacon and ketchup, to the left of it she saw that the fries were barely touched and saw there was still plenty of the drink left. She nearly cried out at how lucky she had gotten. If you haven't seen a starving person eat than imagine what word you would use to describe a wolf pack eating a dear; ruthless. And the drink felt even better going down her parched throat. After the meal she sat down with a smile on her face and a hand on her belly. That smile on her face disappeared as she looked up in the sky and saw the moon, one of her only friends but the friend that never say anything back.

"Well, well, well what do you know? A half breed yet to learn her place still."

She turned to see the man of the restaurant looking at her with a look of anger, disgust and worst of all desire, desire to put her through the pain others had inflicted on her. Her eyes lost their gleefulness and content to be replaced with fear and knowing of what would happen if she didn't run, which she did. And so the chase began, she was running for blocks but she was slowing down because her feet were racing down the street her eyes watering for every step she took stung her toes. Oversized pink shoes are not good for a getaway. She wasn't fast enough as the man caught her by her hair stopping her completely. She screamed with pain and hopelessness in her voice as she knew the same thing would happen just the other times. To stop her screaming the man turned her around and delivered a quick knee to her stomach causing her to cough as spit and blood drip from her mouth. The man then picked her up by the throat and let her hang there. She clawed at the man's hands hoping he would let go but he never budged.

The man seemed to enjoy this for added pressure and spoke with malice "I knew it was you pinkie cause not every Halfling around knows to pick the lock, my nephew remembers you from the last time you saw him. What was it you did?" He looks quizzically "Oh yes. You stabbed him in the knee with a pen after you stole a few apples from his father's shop. He went to go get a few friends to make sure your lesson is learnt."

Her thoughts screamed in her head _oh god someone please help_. But she knew not one of her friends were around and no one else there could care less, only she could help herself. Her thoughts slowed as she was slowly losing consciousness. Suddenly she felt some funny feeling spreading through her form in a pleasant but strong way as if this feeling was from her heart and soul, this feeling, she had never felt in her whole life. A feeling of power, not power over someone but power to fend for her life.

 _An old pops strangling me, more jerks coming in with a vendetta with my unconscious body and who knows what they would do with it afterwards._ Her eyes showing anger. _This is what I call a pinch._

Letting go of the man's arms she thrusted her arms forward and from them a golden light appeared that sent the man a few meters away where he gripped where he had been hurt. It wasn't bleeding but a large burn mark had formed. Looking back to the girl his eyes widened at what he saw. _A magic circle, oh my word, a half-breed with magic._ True to what he said in front of the girl was a pink circle that looked it belong to a reequip mage but it had a little silver lining and a three prong claw mark across the cross in the middle. As soon as the girl felt that power she felt it leave as well. She thrusted her arms forward frantically trying to feel the sensation again but nothing ever came. The man looked at her with an even more anger hearted desire. _This kid she could destroy this town in a blind rage if she goes unchecked, my nephew won't be too happy but screw it._ Struggling to bring that circle back she looked up to see the man take his kitchen knife out. To say she was scared would be an understatement, she was downright horrified. He let her stay there trembling in fear a bit longer letting the tension in her heart grow. Then the man ran forward the knife in his hand glistening and a killer in his eyes, she closed her eyes not wanting to see what was about to happen.

 **Clang**

The feeling never came though. Opening her eyes and trembling she looked and looked in shock at what she was seeing. The knife was broken at the base of the blade and the man who just a moment ago dead set on ending her life was on the ground looking as if a small army ran over him. What caught her eye the most was the one standing over him. _A girl_.

The girl in front of her was both a few inches taller and a few years older **(don't know erza's height as a kid but is definitely twelve years old** ). She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, a top of light armor with a red bow tied around the collar, a white beyond the knees skirt being help by a plain brown belt, blue knee-length socks, brown shoes and to complete the ensemble a sword at her left side. She had high cheekbones, brown eyes, and scarlet hair that was tied in a braid down her back with two bangs framing down her face.

She was standing there looking at the man with a deathly glare that more than intimidated the small girl. She was about to speak to the mysterious girl when she heard a series of footsteps coming from down the street. She got up and hid behind the mysterious girl. It was just as the man said, the nephew and his three friends were coming and they didn't look pleased. The displeased look grew more when he saw his uncle with bruises all over his figure. He looked passed the new arrival and at the smaller of the two girls.

"First my knee then you call some psycho to save you, stay right there, we will deal with you after this chick because we are the reason your leaving this town."

The smaller shook more as she knew that tonight was probably be a lot worse than the nights before. The new girl stood in front of her with a glare of fury. "While I'm doubtful of you beating me, I want to know what your grudge with this girl is." The smaller of the two looked at the taller as she spoke with an authoritive voice like she was commanding respect.

The lead boy cracked a smile "That bitch stabbed me in my knee with a pen and she needs to know her place, besides she's a half breed. A thousand of those freaks here could die and not one would bat an eye about it."

The pink haired girl looked down in shame. She thought the scarlet would leave them to business but surprised to see her shake not in fear but in anger. _This little girls eyes have so much hurt but readiness, which makes me guess this type of thing is normal for her._ She practically shrieked "That… That still gives you no right to treat her as a punching bag." And with that she charged forward, the first one she delivered a jab to the face, the second a back kick to the stomach, the third got a handful to the chest, and the leader lost his smile when the girl finished with the place a man can receive: to the family jewels. Within seconds the boys were on the ground and groaning. Pinkie in the corner thought _Dahm she's fast._ What came next shocked even more. A glowing malice filled aura started to burn around her as she walked to the leader and pulled out her sword showing a small and well-crafted blade. She put the blade next to the boy's neck and the aura around her grew. Everyone there had their bodies telling them to run as fast as they could but couldn't. "You will never see this girl again, touch her, smell or hear her otherwise I'll show you how I deal with pra punks like you" The boys brown pants covered the fact he had peed himself a while ago, he hesitantly shook his head. "Think about that as you leave."

The boys picked themselves up and ran as if they saw a monster, because they did. The young girl just stood there with a look of fear and anticipation in what would the girl do next.

The little girl looked at the older as if she was an angel. Watering at the eyes a little she then unsuspectanctly jumped forward and threw her arms around her rescuer and stayed there because she made her feel calm and like everything in the world would be fine, a feeling only her friends ever gave her. _She's warm and she smells real nice too._ Blushing at the thought. The scarlet haired girl looked surprised but then returned the hug. They stood there for minutes on end. The girl looked up and asked "Who are you?"

The girl in question but on a heartwarming smile, placed her hand on her chest. "My name is Erza, Erza Scarlet and I am a mage from Fairy tail." She spoke it with a deep sense of pride. Now this girl may have grown up on the streets but everyone knew the name of one of the strongest wizard guilds out there. Before she could lore over her Erza questioned "What is your name? It would be rude if I didn't know yours." This all felt so new to her, a power for the life of her can't use showed up in front of her, a mage of one of the strongest guilds in Fiore saved her and she wanted to know… _My name._

"If you don't want to say it then I'm fine with that."

The little girl realized she had been just standing there looking at the ground. Blushing and waving her hands both frantically and defensively. "W-w-what n-no I-I didn't mean to be rude" She started to stoke her ruffled feathery "it's just no one has ever asked me." while looking hesitantly at Erza. "Mine."

"Yes your name did that hit you hard." Erza said with a look of confusion.

Mine sweat dropped as she knew that her name could be pretty confusing. "No as in my name is Mine."

"Okay then Mine. To make sure they leave you alone I'll take you where you need to go, like your mother's house."

Mine just looked away. "My mother left me on the streets when I was four. " Erza was appalled at what she heard, She wanted to help Mine when an idea came to her head.

"So if you had the chance to leave this place, would you take it?"

"More than anything."

Erza smiled as she knew what to say "Then let's go."

"Go where"

"Where else silly, home, to Fairy Tail."

Now it was Mine's turn to shriek "WHAT? I can't go to Fairy Tail they're all strong and I'm not and to top it off I don't even have magic."

"Of course you do, you used it against the man."

Mine's mind flashed back to what had happened maybe fifteen minutes before. The power she never felt, the gold light and the man on his back with a burn on his chest. _That power I felt, that was magic?_

"And besides you don't need to be strong to join, you just need to have a pure heart and you do."

Mine looked at her with a look that said that she didn't know if she could "You really think I am allowed to?"

"I wouldn't be saying any of this if I didn't think you could join." Erza stated with her hand outstretched forward shofering her to take it.

Mine eyes stung at with what had been probably the first tears of joy in her whole life "Then let's do it."

Erza gave her some shoes then they started to walk and walk until they arrived at the train station, she ordered two tickets and they got on. As people passed the two they shot looks at Mine but a glare from Erza and they walked away when they saw her. Within ten minutes the train started to move. Mine looked back on the events of tonight when she remembered what the man's nephew said to her. She smiled as she looked back at the town. _That boy was right, they were the reason I got out of this town._ With that in mind she placed head on Erza's lap. The older playing with Mine's pink locks as she drifted off into the land of dreams with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the family**

 **Train**

October 11 x777

Erza abruptly woke up when the train had taken a sharp turn and fell on the floor. "Owe" She looked up to see that the train was still going and had yet to reach its destination. She got back up to sit next to the sleeping form of Mine when her heart seized at what she saw. It was darker last night so she didn't notice the multitude of fresh bruises covering the girl's body. Then she looked at her sleeping with the most serene smile she had seen out of the girl. _I don't know how she can still smile after staying in this state of life for years._ Erza smiled and proceeded to play with her pink locks yet again, her hair may look feathery but it was actually pretty smooth and cozy to touch. Feeling this, Mine was taken out of her slumber. She looked up and smiled. "Good morning Erza"

"Good morning Mine, I take it you slept well"

Erza thought she would continue from there on but stopped herself when she looked out the window and saw where they are. She smiled at Mine pointing towards the window. Mine looked and she let out small gasp as her eyes shined with wonder.

"Mine, welcome to Magnolia town."

Town did this place no justice because it was bigger than Juniper ever was. In the center she could see a large cathedral with beautiful framed windows. A river ran through it opening up to a breathtaking lake behind the town. And at the very end of it you could a large three story building that looked some sort of royalty lived there.

She turned back to Erza "Who lives in the tower on the lake?"

Erza in turn smiled even more if that was possible "That there is the Fairy Tail guildhall, in other words that right there is home."

Mine was understandably at a loss of words. Living on the streets for years she never once thought that she would walk into a place as large as that.

The train finally came to a halt at the station. Mine was told wait outside the front while Erza got her stuff. And when she saw how much the older girl had she once again lost for words. They were walking towards the guild and had to walk through the shopping district. They went to this one store to get Mine a new outfit because she didn't want to walk into the top guild in Fiore with rags on. When they came Mine was wearing a simple pink blouse top and skirt and had her hair in a twin tail style. The town was pretty lively but still stopped to give the two looks. Erza got looks of fear because of the rumors about her strength. Mine got looks of sadness and sympathy because her outfit let some of her bruises show.

 **Guildhall**

It was just any other day at Fairy Tail. The Strauss sibling were at their own table enjoying the day. Cana was looking at her cards while Levy was on the other side reading. Macao and Wakaba were doing the usual older man pervert talk. The master Makarov was sitting on the bar watching his children. But what would catch anyone's eyes were, you guessed it; Natsu and Gray having another tussle in the center. Makarov really hoped Erza would be back soon, she knew how to calm those two down. By calm down he meant blast both of them through the wall. Speak of the devil because the moment he said that Erza opened the doors and instantly Natsu and Gray had their arms around each other like good friends would as to not incur the wrath of the scarlet mage. Mirajane Strauss, Erza's rival for the spot of Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard was going shoot her with a snide remark when she saw Erza wasn't alone. Behind her was a pink haired girl maybe no older than Lissana, holding on to her arm like a lost child. But her eyes had wonder in them but also pain. A pain she knew when her family was forced for she was labeled as a demon.

"Erza, Welcome home child" Makarov called out in a respective manner.

"It is good to be home, for I wish to talk to you about details from the mission and this girl." Said was shivering with nervousness.

"Come on then" Erza took the que and started heading towards the bar with the nervous girl following in tow. Now that the guild saw in a better lighting they saw the many bruises that covered her form and a large scar down her right forearm. Makarov and everyone wanted to know how she got those bruises and that scar but he knew to respect privacy. He put on his welcoming smile to the young ones.

"Erza I take it your mission didn't go as planned?" The master said knowing Erza wouldn't talk about it if it weren't something important.

"No master it didn't, as I was told about a group of bandits. I was lead to believe that they werepretty good due to the reward I would get. But what I didn't expect was to find her." Mine became a bit more unnerved by the unwanted attention she was getting. Makarov sensing this looked to the guild.

"Will you quit your staring, she is a girl not an exhibit." Makarov shouted. With that most of the guild went back to their regular schedule. The only ones paying mind to the new girl was the master, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Cana and the Strauss siblings.

"What is your name child?" Makarov said in the most caring voice Mine had ever heard.

Mine still fidgeting, Erza answered for her. "She's Mine."

Mirajane stood up with a scowl "You can't take a girl from a failed mission and claim her as yours Thunder Thighs." Erza and her gave each other the stare down before suddenly they were at each other's throats, locked in a glare that sparked in anger constantly throwing insults at the other.

Makarov after a long, well needed sigh "Those two can be worse than the boys and will be the death of me someday."

Mine taking a deep breath with a look of defeat on her face. _Does not one person get that that is my name?_

"Sir she meant that is my name, Mine."

Makarov took a sip of the drink next to him before he nodded, signaling her to continue. "So how did Erza meet you Mine?"

"It was…" she never got far before Erza deciding Mine was more important than her rival came back to the bar.

"It was on my mission to subdue that group of bandits the job asked by the town's western police district."

Makarov sat there for a while listening to Ezra's description of the events that occurred the night before. To say him and the others listening were shocked was an understatement. They all looked with sympathy toward the girl. The guild master smiled because knew Erza was right in bringing her here. She would fit right into the family.

"So Mine from what Erza said here is a question on all our minds, do you want to join my guild?"

"I only used magic in a pinch and no matter how hard I try to bring it back I can't bring it back and i don't know if I fill the requirements to be in this guild." She was always the youngest of Night Raid and the worst fighter.

"You don't need to be strong to join. All you need is a caring heart and a name. That there means you already half way done."

"What is the other half?"

Gray decided to speak up "He means you are a good person and we know your name, but we still don't know what magic you use."

Mine placed her hand on her chin in thought. "For magic I still don't know what it is. Because for the life of me I can't bring it back for whatever reason."

Makarov looked at the girl in front of him. _Erza said that the circle she had has similarities to one one of requip mage but with something else that she couldn't see. I wonder if…_

"Why don't we head outside and try. Magic works better with the flow of nature and also it wouldn't cause damage to the guild." Erza suggested.

"I got not nothing better to do." Mirajane stated with her two siblings nodding behind her.

"Having new people here is great and I would love for you to be one of them." Gray said but he also had another reason. He knew what it felt like to be alone. After he lost Master Ur he was alone for a while, but then he came to the guild and why'll he was a brat at first he came around like the others did and saw it as a family.

And then of course there is this guy "I'm all fired up for this." Natsu yelled while letting some flames out of his mouth.

"Natsu, not in the guild. If it burns down you would have to go capture so many bandits to work up the money to rebuild." Makarov shouted in an old man strict voice.

Mine was just awed at the boy who breathes fire. She wondered if every person here had a different type of magic. She has heard of magic several times but never really seen it in person. Mine was still in her thoughts when her stomach growled quite noisily causing her to blush and squeak in embarrassment. The boys had blushes on their faces. Natsu, Gray and Elfman found her embarrassed state really cute.

Makarov saw this and let out a bark of laughter. Mine's embarrassed little squeak added with the boy's blushes was too much. Oh he was going to hold this over them for years. "Why don't we have breakfast first and then try? How does that sound?" He said it like a caring father.

Mine got back to normal and nodded. "That sounds good Boss."

Ok, a lot of things they thought would never happen today happened. Erza walked away from beating up bandits and invited a girl to the guild. Said girl had a magic not heard of by the others. Natsu Dragneel, the most oblivious guy in terms of girls blushed at her outburst. Only girl that made him do that was Lisanna. But never had they heard anyone call Makarov, the man they call anything from Master to Old man, boss.

"Alright then let's whip something up then." Makarov turned around to the kitchen to place an order. "Get us a bluberry short stack and some orange juice out here please." He yelled back to the kitchen.

He sat back down while they waited. After a minute of uncomfortable silence passed the order came. Mine ate through it like Erza eats her cake, slow and enjoyable. She was in the one of the continents strongest guilds so she had to be polite. And she wasn't as hungry as she had that bag last night. It was still a good change of pace as it was still warm. After finishing her breakfast she and the others agreed again to Erza's earlier plan.

Following Erza and the others outside, she felt nervous on how she was going to be able to do this for a few reasons. Number one, other than that old man she had never used magic in her life. And number two,, even though they seemed kind so far but she felt if she messed this up she would have to go back to Juniper. No, just no, she is never going back there again.

They came to a spot with a medium sized target and a large oak tree with many thick branches coming from it's brawny body behind it. It was obvious that they wanted her to shoot the target with whatever she had. She just hoped to even make a spark.

Erza stood right next and raised Mine's arms to aim the target. "Just be one with the flow, don't force it out just open the lid to your power." She tried to say in her most teacher tone but ended up using a voice she used to teach Natsu and Gray. She then backed up to where everyone else was.

Mine found her words easier said than done as she closed heer eyes and tried to relax but still felt nothing. After a minute nothing happened still and Natsu clearly impatient just yelled. "Aw this is boring." Mine both shocked by what he said and in a pickle as so far they weren't seeing much felt that feeling from the other night again. Her circle flashed for one second sending a golden projectile through the bullseye of the target before disappearing again.

The others had their attention peaked at how Mine out of the middle of nowhere fired her a randomly condensed ball of power out of a now gone circle. They all cheered for the small girl who was slightly breathing a bit louder. That is understandable as she is still new to magic.

"Wow Mine that was great." Lisanna cheered.

"We need to work a lot more if you are going to go somewhere with this." Erza stated.

Mine who was happy about what she did tried again but for some reason to no avail.

Makarov found this more interesting. He still had no idea what she had because her circle vanished. _Her magical presence was that of a normal person a second ago but then Natsu yelled and it leaped up rather quickly._

"Mine, one moment you are struggling and the next you are blasting off. What changed?" Gray asked.

Mine thought about both times she has ever used her power and what lead her to using it. Then it finally hit her over the head with an answer.

"I was in a pinch." She stated more to herself but the others heard and all had the same question.

"What?."

Mine looked up to them. "Both times I used my power there was an amount of stress that lead me to it. The first was that man Erza mentioned earlier in her story. And this time, I felt cornered by Natsu's sudden disinterest."

Both Erza and Mirijane looked to Natsu before both punched him into the ground. "NATSU, never make a girl feel unwanted." They both screamed.

Natsu looked up from his painful position to Mine. "I'm Sorry." He managed to breathe out.

Mine sweatdropped at the girls before looking to Natsu. "It's fine just please don't do it again."

Makarov had an idea to see where mine was at right now compared to the others. "So it seems your power increases the more endangered you feel or are. Then that gives me an idea." He said with a mischevious grin.

Now Mine and the others were nervous at what the master had in store. "I want you to try to bring your circle back with another attack and if you don't... Well if you don't your first place your sleeping is Natsu's place."

Eveyone practically died from those words. Natsu's place was like a tornado ran through a house, a pig pen, and a dump and brought them together to make his place. Mine's reason fro motivation was not for his hygiene free house that she didn't no about. It was that her first night here would be with a boy. She had found her pinch again. Turning around at breakneck speeds, lifted her hands and created her circle. Now that Makarov had seen it he couldn't believe what he saw. _That symbol, no it can't be. How can this little girl have something as long forgotten as this._

Mine's circle glowed much brighter this time before another brighter golden projectile came out. This time it completely shattered the target kept going and blasted a hole in the large oak behind it. Mine fell on her rear breathing more heavily this time.

Erza ran over to her and helped her to her feet. "Wow. That was more a reaction than I had expected Mine."

Makarov had finaly seen enough, he already made decision after Erza told her story but he wanted a little bit more in depth knowledge. "Back to the guild everyone we got to get her fully inaugurated into the guild."

Erza provided an arm for Mine. he took it and they proceeded back to the guild hall and when they walked in all eyes turned to the new girl. Makarov walked to the bar and grabbed a stamper and walked back. "Where would you like your guild mark, Mine."

Mine thought about it for a second before remembering where Erza's was. She was the one who brought her here. She felt it was one of the smaller ways of honoring her. She brought back her left sleeve and pointed at her upper arm. "Here in pink please." Makarov nodded and with a pop later Mine had the Fairy Tail amrk in pink.

Makarov looked up at the rest of the guild. "Let's celebrate the joining of our newest member." He looked back at her and smiled. "Welcome to our family Mine."

The whole guild got in on it. "Welcome to our family Mine." They cheered.

After that the festivities began and everyone in small groups walked up to Mine either welcoming her or asking a question. Mine was a little overwhelmed but Erza was with her to settle down the crowd. Mine later throughout the whole whether it was awkward, happy or sad had not let her smile falter once.

During all this Makarov had a troubled thought in his head. He had a hunch about Mine's power and would check out the library later for further detail. He hoped he was wrong cause if he wasn't she could possibly be in a lot of trouble.

 **Chapter 2 everyone**

 **as always leave reviews**


	3. Bye bye

**Author Note**

* * *

Hello everybody. Yes I am alive after all this time. but I'm not here for more on this story, I'm here for an apology. I never wrote in any of my first three stories that it was just a one-shot. School and other things do make things harder in those aspects. These ones were just one-shots really because I was just starting. I'm planning on other longer stories so don't expect more from this one. But I am happy that the month I started I had over 1,000 views and visitors looking at my stories. Thank you for your support and read and write lots. And I'm changing email accounts so don't be surprised if you come back to a new name.


End file.
